


Up All Night (Missing You)

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [3]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Daddy/boi, Drag Queens, Drunk Sex, Hedonism, Longing, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Seduction, Service, Spanking, Submission, Unsafe Sex, all-nighters, barebacking/unsafe sex, boot licking, hook-ups, one-night stands, queer sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: The downside to not being with Alex all the time was that, sometimes, Greg just missed him badly and nothing but Alex would ever make that need go away, no matter how drunk he got or how many cute boys he hooked up with. It still didn’t stop him trying though.





	Up All Night (Missing You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'barebacking/unsafe sex' for Season of Kink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).
> 
> I had about three million different iterations of this idea before Greg just got sulky about missing Alex and, well, here we have Greg trying and failing to fuck away the problem.

_9pm_  
He’d come to this club with the clear aim of getting drunk, and seeing if anyone was willing to get off with him. He’d only been here fifteen minutes, and so far, he’d had three vodka shots, spotted several boys he wanted, and seen at least two people he definitely knew. A part of him wished very much that if he looked hard enough, he’d find Alex hiding at the back, and he could take him away and fuck him senseless. That’s what he really wanted. But if he couldn’t have Alex, he’d have to find someone else to fuck.  
  
_10pm_  
He felt he’d hit the right level of drunk by now, just enough to focus on chasing down pretty boys to play with, so he could forget about why he was doing that in the first place. He’d already sucked off two delightful little twinks with blond hair, and let a third go down on him, but it wasn’t enough. A skinny ginger lad offered to lick his boots and another taller boy with dark hair was more than happy to let him play with his butt, and he was perfectly happy to let them take him away to play.  
  
_10:30pm_  
He’d commandeered the spanking bench, and was now holding court for anyone who wanted a Daddy to punish them. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed this club so much, and the queue of boys waiting to be bent over his knee pleased him greatly. He felt like a king. And if he let a few lick his boots, or his cock, or found a few more cocks he wanted to devour, well, that was half the fun of it, wasn’t it? So many beautiful boys willing to get fucked and buy him drinks and take care of him.  
   
_11:30pm_  
A drag show started, and he let himself get distracted by all the pretty men in dresses as the music just took him away from everything. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be with the queens, or be one of the queens, but it didn’t matter. He still enjoyed watching them, even if he did imagine, for a while, what it would be like to be up there with them. He delighted in every moment of it, of falling in love with them and singing along badly with everyone else, getting completely lost in the joy of it all.  
  
_12am_  
A tall man approached him through the crowd and started dancing with him, and perhaps he hadn’t wanted a fuck when they started, but he was in the mood to be seduced, and maybe it was nice to have someone run their fingers down his cheek and kiss him and dance close to him, and he didn’t really fight him when he took his hand and led him out the back for a fuck, and he felt it was worth it for the rimming alone. His tongue drove him mad with desire, and the sex afterwards left him feeling incredible.  
  
_12:30am_  
One of the queens had caught his eye, and he honestly hadn’t even realised until she found him by the bar and bought him a drink. She was so utterly different to Alex, who he really wanted that night. She had a way of just touching him with such compassion and kindness, just holding his hand, and he just felt so safe with her. She offered to take him home before he could get the words out, and he wasn’t going to say no, not when she seemed to understand what he needed, even if he didn’t know that himself.  
  
_1:30am_  
He lay face down on the bed as she straddled him, her fingers working their magic as she prepped him. He didn’t need her to gently scratch his back with her nails, or pin him down as she fucked him, but he was willing to take it. She had a really nice cock, and he’d enjoyed sucking it off in the club before they’d left. Now that cock was fucking him hard, and he felt _glorious_. He didn’t care if he never saw her again. He needed her, needed this, tonight, to forget, to get lost in all this pleasure.  
  
_2am_  
She'd gone down on him for god knows how long before she lowered herself onto his cock and suddenly that was all he really cared about, because it felt so good. She moved her hips in such an intoxicating way. He didn't want it to end. He just wanted to stay with her forever, because maybe he could keep her in a way he couldn't keep Alex, but that just made him think of Alex, and what the hell was he even doing, but then she shifted, changed position, and suddenly he didn’t want to think about Alex at all.  
  
_2:30am_  
“Honey, if you miss him so much, why don’t you go to him?”  
  
“He’s not mine, not really, she just lets me have him for a while. But I love him so much. What am I ever going to do without him?”  
  
“Oh, he’s got you real bad, hasn’t he?”  
  
Greg could only nod as a pair of beautiful strong arms brought him close, cradling him gently. He’d reached tired, drunk and emotional, and she’d got him talking, and it didn’t help at all. In spite of himself, he cried in her arms, wishing so badly to be with Alex.  
  
_4am_  
Alex was like a drug he just couldn’t quit, and he hated it. She was long gone by now, leaving him alone in his bed, missing his boy more than he ever thought possible. Alex had ruined him; he’d never felt this kind of awful longing after a night out before. It was nearly morning, he was tired, and normally, he’d have called a night like that a success, but not this time. This time, there was just a deep ache that only Alex could fix, and no amount of meaningless sex could soothe his desire like it had before.


End file.
